1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a method of producing an image signal, and a method of setting an imaging operation of an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
When an imaging apparatus images a subject, a setting condition of the imaging apparatus has been checked after imaging the subject or has been stored in a recording medium in order to image a subject newly under the same setting condition as the former condition.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-88790 has disclosed an electronic camera that stores in a recording medium any image data when pushing a release bottom of the electronic camera down. The header information of the image data to be recorded includes a setting condition of the electronic camera. Thus, when the header information includes a setting condition of the camera, a user checks under which setting condition the camera is used by reading the setting condition included in the header information if the recorded image data is reproduced. Setting the electronic camera by using the read setting condition enables setting condition of the electronic camera to be reused.